Women of the Otherworld series
Women of the Otherworld series is written by Kelly Armstrong. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Brief Series Description or Overview The series tells the stories of a diverse group of strong, smart, and skillful supernatural women and their equally talented mates. Books in Women of the Otherworld Series #Bitten (2001) #Stolen (2002) #Dime Store Magic (2003) #4Industrial Magic (2004) #Haunted (2005) #Broken (2006) #No Humans Involved (2007) #Personal Demon (2008) #Living with the Dead (2008) #Frost Bitten (2009) #Waking the Witch (2010) #Spellbound (Aug 4, 2011) #Thirteen (July 26, 2012) Shorts and Anthologies *'Free Shorts': Free Online Fiction | Kelley Armstrong *Goodreads | Otherworld Short Stories series by Kelley Armstrong *Short Stories - Otherworld Wiki Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Other Writings *'Darkest Powers & Darkness Rising' (complete)—YA *The Blackwell Pages (with Melissa Marr) *Age of Legends *Nadia Stafford *Cainsville World Building * Fang-tastic Fiction: Kelley Armstrong: OTHERWORLD Series * Extras | Kelley Armstrong Setting The Supernatural Elements werewolves, witches, sorcerer, werewolf, necromancer, vampire, parapsychologists, ghouls, Cabals (supe mafia), black-magic cult, demons, angels, various other supernaturals World *Otherworld mini-guide *Demonology Characters *Character List ~ Kelly's site *Women of the Otherworld Series First Book Cover Blurb Elena Michaels is a werewolf. She tries to be human, but the man whose bite changed her existence forever, and his legacy, continue to haunt her. Thrown into a desperate war for survival that tests her allegiance to a secret clan of werewolves, Elena must reconsider who and what she is. ~ Goodreads | Bitten (Women of the Otherworld, #1) by Kelley Armstrong Author Kelly Armstrong * Website: Kelley Armstrong | #1 New York Times Bestselling Author Bio:I’ve been telling stories since before I could write. My earliest written efforts were disastrous. If asked for a story about girls and dolls, mine would invariably feature undead girls and evil dolls, much to my teachers’ dismay. All efforts to make me produce “normal” stories failed. Today, I continue to spin tales of ghosts and demons and werewolves, while safely locked away in my basement writing dungeon. ~ Author Bio | Kelley Armstrong Cover Artist * Artist: Frank Accornero * Artist: Craig White- reprints Awards Publishing Information * Publishers: Plume, Orbit, Bantam, Vintage Canada, Penguin Group USA/Dutton, * Author Page: * Bk-1:Mass Market Paperback, 436 Books—ISBN-0452286034—all editions:Editions of Bitten Trivia ~ ranked #14 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) External References Books: *Books | Kelley Armstrong *Fang-tastic Fiction: Kelley Armstrong: OTHERWORLD Series *Series Books - Otherworld Wiki *Short Stories - Otherworld Wiki *Women of the Otherworld - Wikipedia *Kelley Armstrong - Otherworld Series Reading Order: - Maryse's Book Blog *Kelley Armstrong - Bibliography at Fantastic Fiction *Women of the Otherworld Series - Shelfari *(3) The Otherworld Wiki *Literature/The Otherworld - Television Tropes & Idioms World, Characters, etc: *Extras | Kelley Armstrong - Character list , Demonology 101 *Fang-tastic Fiction: Kelley Armstrong: OTHERWORLD Series *The Characters - Otherworld Wiki *Women of the Otherworld Series - find characters with each bok *Otherworld Wiki - front page *Otherworld Mini Guide ~ Booklet from Author's site Author: *Kelley Armstrong | #1 New York Times Bestselling Author *FAQ | Kelley Armstrong *Kelley Armstrong - Wikipedia *The Kelley Armstrong Fan Club *Paperback Writer TV: *SciFiGuy.ca: TV Series Update - Bitten by Kelley Armstrong *Big Blonde Wolf: First Trailer for TV Adaptation of Kelley Armstrong’s Bitten! by Team H & H *Behind the Scenes of Bitten, TV series based on Kelley Armstrong’s novel | (original) Urban Fantasy Land *From Print to Television: Bitten by Kelley Armstrong | Searching For SuperWomen *(3) Bitten-Kelley Armstrong - FB *Paperback Writer • Bitten TV Show *Bitten (TV Series 2014– ) - IMDb Fansites: *Kelley Armstrong Forums - Index *The Bitten Source *(3) Thirteen (Women of the Otherworld) by Kelley Armstrong *(3) Bitten-Kelley Armstrong *Books and Writing - Kelley Armstrong: Women of the Otherworld Series - Fan Forum *#KelleyArmstrongClub on deviantART *Women Of The Otherworld Fan Club | Fansite with photos, videos, and more *SellersJR Kelley Armstrong WebRing *Kelley Armstrong (KelleyArmstrong) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Magic Users Category:Vampires Category:Psychics Category:Demons Category:Angels